Flowers and Jasmine
by BehindYellowEyes
Summary: One-shot sequel to "What Are We?" Set in the future, written while listening to Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World, so pretty sad. I think. Read and review. I'm bad at summaries.


**One-shot sequel to "What Are We?" **

**So hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Victorious. :(**

**Reviews please! :)**

* * *

"It's been ten years, Jade. Ten long years of living without you. Today marks the tenth year. April 14th. I'll always hate this day." I said, reaching out to touch her name engraved on the marble.

The car crash. Her last words. Her hand slipping from mine. I closed my eyes.

It hurt so much.

Once upon a time, me and Jade had been together, in love. But for such a short, short time. There was so much we hadn't been able to do.

Rememeber planning about our house?" I said as I opened my eyes slowly opened my eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"You said wanted a nice, big house, while I wanted a spacious apartment. You said we'd just cross the bridge when we got there." My voice caught in my throat.

We never got there.

We never would.

I knept talking to her, as if she were in front of me, sitting down, holding my hands, instead of ground up and burned.

"And our kids, too. You wanted lots of children. I wanted one."

That was us. That was always us, one says black, the other white.

I pulleed my knees up to my chest.

"My dad's still sorry, Jadey."

My dad's car was the one that slammed into Jade's, causing multiple injuries.

"He really wishes he could bring you back." I said, tears spilling out onto my cheeks. I couldn't help it.

A blood clot in Jade's brain caused her death. We thought she was okay, because she was recovering and responding well.

"I wish I could bring you back too." My voice broke, and I started sobbing.

Jade was gone. She was gone forever.

I traced the scars on my wrist as I cried.

I tried commit suicde a few weeks after Jade passed, but Beck stopped me.

Beck, Jade's ex-boyfriend.

Stopping me, Cat, Jade's ex-girlfriend now, too.

I traced the inscription on the marble again.

_**Jadelyn August West**_

_**Beloved sister, daughter, and girlfriend.**_

_**May angels lead her in.**_

She wrote it, while in the hospital. I just added the last line.

She told me long ago about how she wanted to be an angel.

"_Cat," Jade whispered in the dark next to me, smelling like flowers and Jasmine, as she always did. "When I die, I want to be an angel. Your angel. I smiled in the dark and cuddled up to her._

_You'll always be my angel. I said, kissing her softly._

I started crying again.

"I remember when the gang heard the news." I continued. "Andre got mad, Beck just fell apart, and Robbie was bawling like a baby."

I know she'd laugh laugh at Robbie. Would have.

"Even Tori shed a few tears."

She hated Tori so much, and so did I.

"But hey, Tori and Andre are married now, and about to have their first baby." I said to her.

"Robbie found Rex again, and now he's making millions with that puppet." It's true; Robbie was on many TV shows and doing wourld tours as a ventriloquist.

"Trina's a teacher at Hollywood Arts now." I smiled, depite myself.

"And remember Sinjin?" I asked. "He owns the biggest tech company in the world." I shook my head.

I checked my watch. 9:36. It was getting late.

I traced Jade's name one more time – something I had done so much that I could do it in my sleep – and got in my car.

When I reached my house, I parked my car in my garage and opened out back door.

"Mommy! You're back!" A little girl ran up to me ad hugged me.

"Hi, Jadelyn." I said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

I have a daughter. She's three years old. Her name? Caterina Jadelyn Oliver.

"Babe?" My husband said, walking into the kitchen where I stood with my little girl.

She ran back into the living room, muttering something about watching a TV show.

"Hi, Beck." I said, pecking him on the lips.

Beck and I got together two years after graduation.

Two years and two months after Jade's death.

We got married 4 years ago, and had Jadelyn a year after.

"Visited her again?" He said, noticing my red eyes.

I nodded and trudged up to our room.

Beck knew to leave me alone after I visited Jade, the same way I left him alone after he visited her.

I changed, collapsed onto the bad, and then Jadelyn came in.

"Mommy?" she said, running to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, getting into bed with me. I smiled.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." I replied.

"So…can I sleep her tonight?" she asked me putting on a pout. My pout.

"Sure, baby." I said. She snuggled up to me and withing minutes, was asleep.

I started crying quietly again, and kissed my daughter on the forehead just as Beck came in.

He lay down beside me, and I leaned against him. I closed my eyes and whispered,

"I love you angel. I love you."

I looked over at Beck, and saw that he was crying, eyes closed as well.

He turned off the lights, and we curled up for sleep. He kissed my head and said, "Goodnight, Cat. I love you." I smiled sadly.

"I love you too, Beck."

As my eyes were closing, I smelled something.

It was…flowers and jasmine.

My eyes shot open.

Jade.


End file.
